Ariadne's Thread
by ShivaVixen
Summary: [INAD verse. Set during the time of Part 2 of In Need and Deed.] Warning! Use of T'Pring as main POV and possible non-canon theories as to Vulcan Customs, also No pairings or slash. Main Summary: T'Pring's first encounter with James T. Kirk was a miscalculation, but it offered an opportunity to gain knowledge of something many Vulcans had begun to consider a myth.


**Here's a piece I wrote for my In Need and Deed story that was edited out in order to focus more on Spock and Jim's friendship/brotherhood. This story focuses on a little loved character introduced in the Original series, but because I added her in True Friendship, I thought it might be better to show my reasoning for her existence in this little AU verse of mine.**

**I am a big believer in writing even the characters one doesn't like well, and while I found T'Pring rather cruel in Amok Time, the way she seemingly used Spock and Kirk to get what she wanted, I felt there had to be more layers to her than what was shown. (I may add more to this.)**

**Remember, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, EVENTS ALTERED FROM CANON and NO PAIRINGS (it might seem like I'm pairing T'Pring and Spock, but I'm not, this is just my view of Vulcan customs/traditions) also, I am not a die-hard Trek fan despite owning an original series science uniform and tricorder. No, really, I'm not.**

* * *

**Ariadne's Thread**

T'Pring quietly followed Ambassador Sarek into his house, her mother just behind her. She had received the request to meet with Spock and a mind healer to see if their marriage bond was still intact after some sort of trauma Spock had experienced while studying on another world. T'Pring had agreed, as it was a logical request of the Ambassador. And it would allow her the option of trying to find another potential mate if their minds were now incompatible for a safe and healthy bond.

He lead them into his study and gestured for them to take a seat. "What I tell you now is of the utmost secrecy. As you are aware, Spock was placed under a rather grave mental trauma while on another world. He was on Tarsus IV when the Governor ordered the execution of half of the residents of the colony." Ambassador Sarek paused for a moment, and T'Pring kept her focus on him.

She had, of course, heard of the massacre, though the details were severely lacking in what, exactly had happened.

"While there, he formed a bond with a young human. At first, we thought it was merely a focus, a bond that would keep him functioning as his mental shields were extremely damaged. However, the mind healer has confirmed that it is indeed a _T'hy'la_ bond."

"Impossible, the odds of two Vulcans sharing such a bond are 764,987.67 to 1. For a Vulcan and Human to share one," Her mother started, but was cut off by a raised eyebrow from Ambassador Sarek.

"The calculated odds do not change that my son and James Kirk of Earth are _T'hy'la._ The question now is, has this bond affected the marriage bond T'Pring and Spock share."

"Which is why you requested our presence, I understand." T'Pring's mother nodded, looking thoughtful. "What do you require?"

"My son and his _T'hy'la are_ currently meditating in our sitting room, awaiting the arrival of the healer. When the healer arrives, she shall observe the bond, but I am informed she had an emergency arrive 12.648 minutes ago, and will be slightly delayed. You are welcome to meditate, read or walk in our garden. She who is my wife is in the kitchen, preparing some food." With that dismissal, T'Pring's mother went to meet with Amanda, while T'Pring chose to walk down the hall to the sitting room.

T'Pring was seven when she met Spock son of Sarek for the first time. Their parents and Elder T'Pau were also in the room, to oversee the first meeting of potential bondmates.

They had both been quiet for their age, and while T'Pring knew her parents would not have consented to the meeting with the young boy in front of her (who was telling her about his interest in astrophysics), if they thought he'd be a poor match, she was still apprehensive, but curious.

Vulcans and Humans had very different types of blood, Vulcans being copper based, and Humans being iron based. T'Pring knew that they were incompatible; as at this age Vulcan children were learning about Pon Farr, the effects of their biology that required them to find a mate this young so when it came time, they could go to that person and keep from burning out. Yet Spock son of Sarek was sitting there, just as apprehensive as she as he passed her the tray with snacks.

After the first meetings of her other potential suitors, it was only Spock that she had any interest in. He was interesting, and Amanda wife of Sarek was unlike the illogical humans she had heard described.

She had remained silent, when Sarek and Elder T'Pau explained to her that due to Spock's half human biology, he may never suffer_ Pon Farr_ as a full Vulcan would. There was, of course, no way to know for sure, and Sarek explained that if the time came for her own _Pon Farr,_ and she wanted another candidate, they would allow her to break the bond.

T'Pring had nodded, accepted, and when the time came for their marriage bonding ceremony (it was a weak form of a mate bond, and in many other cultures it would have been called a betrothal) she had had no reasons to not accept the bonding. Elder T'Pau oversaw as a mind healer connected their minds.

_Something is wrong._ It had been a sensation as their minds connected, a moment of something that T'Pring felt, but the mind healer had not noticed it. _Something is missing._ As they were separated, a copy of the marriage contract given to their fathers, T'Pring had been confused.

Because for a moment, T'Pring had felt that Spock was missing something, he had felt incomplete in a way she could not explain. Her parents did not comprehend her concern, as the mind healer had indicated no such problems with Spock. Her attempts to logic out why had her consulting with her friends, other Vulcan girls who she spoke to on a regular basis regarding lessons and most recently, their marriage bonds to their future mates. They suggested that perhaps Spock's half-Vulcan status was the cause, he was missing something that a full-blooded Vulcan had.

As the years went by, and Spock occasionally lashed out emotionally, T'Pring also began to feel that perhaps she had felt that way because Spock wasn't pure Vulcan. She did not think this out of dislike for Spock's status, but because it was the only conclusion that seemed logical.

Now, her old curiosity had returned. _T'hy'la_ bonds were rare, and she would like to meet the human that was part of such a bond. She would glance in the sitting room, to check if they were still meditating, as it was rude to interrupt another's meditation.

In the sitting room, there was a blond haired human male (James Kirk, the Ambassador had called him) but he was sleeping on the couch, not meditating. Spock was not in the room at all. James Kirk was rather young looking, younger than Spock or herself, T'Pring thought. She would, of course, have to ask to be sure.

He shifted in his sleep, brow furrowing and an odd strangled noise (a whimper, she thought) escaped him. A dream of some kind, T'Pring had heard of them before, but had not experienced one herself, her mind always properly ordered before she rested. He made the noise again, and T'Pring realized it was from some distress.

She had three options, the first to go and find Amanda, Sarek's wife, and inform her of this odd distress. The second was to wake James Kirk from the dream, perhaps treat it as if it was a deep trance that even full blooded Vulcans needed physical stimuli to exit. The third was the simplest, give him a small suggestion of peace so that he could relax, she would not have to search for Amanda or have to explain why she, a stranger, was waking him up. T'Pring was, of course, trained in many mental techniques, as all Vulcans were (and they practiced them even if they did not choose a career that required such knowledge.) However, she had yet to use any of them outside the rather simple training exercises they were taught.

That a lack of experience would cause a problem did not cross her mind; she knew she was well trained, and as shallow meld was all that was needed, she wouldn't have to drop her own mental shields very much.

She did not expect the torrent of emotions the instant their minds just barely brushed, slamming through the connection and cracking her mental shields, drawing her mind into a deeper connection than a shallow mind meld. _Blood, shots blasting ground mere inches away, a child screaming for his mother and father-_ Caught off guard, T'Pring found she was unable to break the connection, or rather, incapable of breaking the connection safely, without accidentally hurting either of them. She'd have to press James Kirk into waking up so she could try to break the connection with his help, if the human was even able to understand what she required.

'_James Kirk, wake up!_' T'Pring pressed, and it took a moment to realize that she was pressing the wrong part of his mind. She had connected to his subconscious, after all, and would have to reach the place where his conscious mind rested.

No matter where she looked, she could not find it. Unlike a Vulcan's ordered mind, James Kirk's was a place of hallways, doors and stairs, some leading to dead ends, others appearing uncompleted. '_James Kirk! Where are you?_'

At last, she found a door that lead into a room that lacked any perspective. Up could easily be down, and for all she knew, T'Pring was just in another area of the subconscious, and no where near his conscious. '_Training didn't cover this._'

'_Who are you?_' A voice, dark, growling like a wild _sehlat_ she had seen on a video regarding their habits in the wild. '_Get out!_'

T'Pring gasped as a creature, like a s_ehlat_, but different, but just as deadly, slammed her with a paw the size of a serving platter, and pinned her to a wall. Had it been real, it would have killed her, but the intent of this projection, she dimly realized, was only to frighten. '_I am T'Pring of Vulcan, intended of Spock, son of Sarek; Daughter of-_'

'_Spock's what?_' The voice changed, and the monster creature disappeared, leaving a blond human in its place. '_You're T'Pring?_'

'_Yes._'

'_What are you doing in my mind?_' He asked, and T'Pring had to admit to herself that her attempt to avoid a conversation with the human had only lead her to having one slightly more … '_Embarrassing? I can feel your thoughts right now._'

'_I suppose that is an accurate description, for this moment. I just wanted to give you a suggestion of peace to stop your dream, I did not expect this to happen._' T'Pring explained. '_Your mind is oddly ordered and I seem to have gotten lost._' She knew the general direction to return to her own mind, but Kirk's mind seemed to switch its directions around.

'_Sorry about that, Spock and I were working on my mental defenses, it was supposed to keep you out._'

'_It needs work as I was still able to reach you._' T'Pring did not understand the human in front of her. She felt his amusement more than she saw his smile at her lack of understanding.

'_It delayed you long enough for Spock to arrive._' Kirk corrected, and T'Pring felt Spock's mind brush against the _faintstrained_ bond that still connected them, before he also connected to Kirk's.

'_Your mother is upset with you, T'Pring._' Was the greeting she received as his mind joined theirs. '_As is the Healer._'

T'Pring found she couldn't respond for a moment. Her attention distracted by the fact that Spock's mind felt complete. _Nothing is missing._ Of course the other two felt that thought, but didn't ask. '_My apologies, I thought I could do it without trouble._'

Kirk was amused and she felt more than saw him shrug off the apology with a reassurance that he was not upset. He gently pushed her back towards her mind.

Spock, on the other hand, seemed to disagree with Kirk's forgiveness, even as he used their bond to help her return back to her own body. '_He cannot fight off a telepathic attack for long, you could have hurt him._'

'_I wasn't attacking him._' T'Pring pointed out, reminding him of her intentions.

'_You pressed deep into his mind, T'Pring, without his consent. It was not done with intent to harm, but logically it still was a violation of his mind._' Spock's emotions were well locked behind his mental barriers, and T'Pring could not understand why he hesitated briefly. '_Next time, please, just come get me, I can handle his lashing out._'

'_I shall._' The connections faded, and T'Pring carefully removed her hand from Kirk's face as Spock helped them both sit up. T'Pring took a deep breath, placing the encounter aside to meditate on later, and looked up at the adults gathered. "I apologize for any distress caused, I miscalculated both the risks and the strength my abilities."

"James Kirk, Spock, what have you to say?"

"It was a mistake, they happen, I'm not going to hold it against her." Kirk shrugged, leaning back against the sofa.

"I follow my _T'hy'la'_s thoughts, there is no reason to demand reparation for a miscalculation I myself made."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Spock, we discussed this, it doesn't count."

Logically, T'Pring should have requested a split. While their minds were still fairly compatible, it was clear Spock valued his _T'hy'la'_s well being over anyone else's. Logically, insisting on being a part of something that was rather exclusive, (even for the possibility of _Pon Farr)_ would require the mate-bond to take a secondary importance.

But Spock was complete now, not missing the part that T'Pring had felt years ago when they were children; Kirk, a human, was the part that had been missing. She wanted to figure out how she had been able to see the missing part when no one else had.

And besides, if Spock was incapable of _Pon Farr_, she could be allowed to break the bond when her own time came, and still not lose the chance to study an intriguing phenomenon.

* * *

**Note on the title: Ariadne's Thread is a mathematical algorithm for solving mazes and puzzles. Or, in this case, a Vulcan trying to figure out Kirk and Spock's relationship. As I said before, I may add onto this, got a couple things I wanted to write in In Need and Deed, but edited due to it detracting from the plot.**

**There will be a 'Into Darkness' fic in this universe of mine, but look for it next year- that's when I'll have the time to focus on it. Title: Through Darkness. (Original, isn't it?)**


End file.
